


Here Kitty Kitty

by NekoMida



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Catboy Five, Ear Skritches, Heat Cycles, M/M, MC is seen as cute and is grumpy; would rather be intimidating, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: There is a point when enough is enough, especially for boys who had cat features. But Diego is just getting started.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	Here Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



It was moments like these that Diego felt that he was lucky. There were other times, true, like the way a knife would flash through his hands, or how weapons seemed to ignite a passion in him that no other artifice would do; those didn’t compare to his relationship with Five.

He’d always enjoyed petting his brother, despite the angry hiss and tail swishing back and forth, indignant to the end. Five would never admit it, but this was the time that he enjoyed the most, when the need to be rutted mercilessly was undeniable. The sweats, the hunger pangs, the whining that he despised so much seemed to drive Diego over the edge when he came to take care of Five.

Five could only grunt at how Diego’s cock stretched him open, the rough hands buried in his hair as they scratched his ears, lulling Five into a false sense of security. Those rough hands would stroke his tail, the ridge of fur that lined his spine, wrap around his own needy cock for a time until he would cry out in pleasure and pain, feeling as hips stuttered at his ass, the warmth overpowering.

Satiated, for the moment. 

So now came the cuddles, Five’s secret enjoyment. Being part cat made him testy, but satiated after a heat made him almost putty in Diego’s hands, purring as his ears were scratched, shoulders graced with tender roughness.

“Stop treating me like a pet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Five more minutes and then I’ll go back to fucking you senseless.”

“I’m supposed to be a time-travelling, fear-mongering assassin, and you’re petting me down like some housecat.”

“Well, right now you are a housecat. You can be an assassin later.” Diego grinned, burying his face against the fur on Five’s neck. “Besides, you should relax a little bit. You’re too uptight.”

“The fate of the world is at stake and you’re worried about me being uptight?!”

A hum sounded as Diego nibbled at Five’s ear, ignoring the protests of his adorable brother, rocking himself against the teenage thighs as he grew hard again, the scent along Five’s neck enough to drive him mad. It wasn’t long before he was buried inside of his brother, pounding mercilessly into Five. 

It would only take a little while and he’d be back to petting him again, curled up in the only thing that kept him comforted while the world around them went to shit.


End file.
